


Cliche

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Take me to your leader.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at Writerverse. Prompt: leader; Bonus: Dialogue-Only

"What did you just say to them?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just said, 'Take me to your leader.'"

"Oh, come on, Daniel!"

"What? I'm being perfectly serious. It's not as if they've ever heard it before. Although, I suppose it is possible that some culture somewhere developed similarly enough to have something analogous. But based on their reactions, I don't think they interpreted it as a joke. See? Here we go."

...

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Daniel, you're using cliched movie lines from the 50s!"

"Oh, sorry. Am I reminding you of your misspent youth?"

...

"Stop growling, Jack. The natives are getting restless."


End file.
